


Defending Your Innocence

by mooonynight



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale is just too good, Jealous Crowley, M/M, Oscar I´m sorry dear, pre slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 14:54:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19253446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mooonynight/pseuds/mooonynight
Summary: Crowley is jealous of Oscar Wilde and he may come up with a small lie.





	Defending Your Innocence

**Author's Note:**

> Hello :)   
> So this is my first work for this fandom. Just to clarify things, I love Oscar Wilde but, Crowley doesn't :(. The idea just popped in my head and I gave it a go.   
> I hope you all enjoy it.

London Victorian Era

‘What are your thoughts on Happy Prince, Mr. Fell ? Do you think it has any chance of become a well-read tale like the one´s Mr. Doyle publishes on The Strand?’ Oscar Wilde asked, with his dreamily and fascinating green eyes a small smile on his full lips while toying with his cup of tea.

‘Absolutely Mr.Wilde, it was one of my favourite tales you wrote so far and oh God, there´s so much sentiment on it, it made me shed a tear or two and OH, I have no words to describe it…’ Aziraphale answered moving his hands in a delicate manner to emphasise his viewing and on full explanation of his thoughts about the tale question, missing the adoring staring Oscar sent him ‘….I mean, where you came from with such inspiration ? It was something personal ?’

Oscar had a mischievous glint on his eyes and slowly put moved his fingers to brush Aziraphale´s in a friendly – or not manner, projecting his body a little over the table.

‘I can show you’

‘Oh really ? I was not expecting for that !!’ The angel answered beaming and almost glowing with happiness. He was not expecting this much when he accepted the invitation for a late brunch with Oscar on a respectable gentlemen club. Aziraphale absolutely loved everything that Oscar wrote, of course, he loved the tales more, and they were so full of passion and sentiment and made something inside the angel move a little bit, so bloody human !! The writing and the descriptions God truly have blessed Oscar with the words gift. The writer smiled to him across the table and licked his lips.

‘Would like one more pastry Mr.Fell ? Or a sandwich ?’

‘Yes, please’

‘So what you think of coming to my house later this evening? For a small supper and we can discuss better my inspiration, in particular, you see is a rather sensitive matter to discuss in public’ The writer said moving his fingers again this time wrapping them on the angel´s fingertips and giving him a wink.

‘Oh, yes, sorry !’ The angel frowned in Heaven they didn´t have prejudices like the humans did ‘Our society doesn´t take that kind of discussions very well in public…It would be an honour Mr.Wilde ! Which time should we met?’

‘What you think about ni-..’ Before Oscar could complete his sentence, a voice interrupted him and he saw a man clad in black and dark glasses at Mr.Fell´s side.

‘He is very thankful for you kind offer but, he is already busy’ Crowley said with a non-friendly smile. The angel rolled his eyes in annoyance.

‘What are you doing in here Crowley ?’ He hissed lightly trying to not get more unwanted attention.

‘You forgot angel we already have a meeting?’ Crowley said unpreoccupied, leaning on his cane and taking one scone of the tray in the middle of the table.

‘No we have not, Crowley’ The angel answered ‘Please Mr. Wilde, excuse him, he is like this sometimes’ Aziraphale addressed the writer that only watched their interaction in shock.

‘Really ? Because I remember seeing Gabriel today at Trafalgar Square, he looked really curious about the city you know…’ Aziraphale´s eyes went wide. Gabriel didn´t said anything about going to London but, it could be a surprise visit to check things up ‘…I don´t think your lot would be pleased, if they knew you were hm, talking with Mr.Wilde’

The angel closed his eyes and swallowed dry. He was missing a good chance in life, but Gabriel comes first and he didn´t want to risk it.

‘I´m very very sorry to decline your offer Mr.Wilde, really, but I have to go’ The angel said getting out of the chair and following Crowley, leaving behind an amused and baffled Oscar Wilde.

****

 

‘You demon!!’ Aziraphale said as soon as Crowley opened his flat door.

‘Hello to you too, angel!’ The angel entered his flat with an exasperated expression on his face.

‘You lied to me’

‘Did I ?’ Crowley asked, cleaning his glasses with handkerchief going for nonchalance.

‘You know you did. Gabriel is not in London’ Aziraphale said, placing a hand on his waist and staring at Crowley demanding an explanation with a pointed look.

‘Really angel ? I swear, I saw him…’ The demon said, not wavering from his angel stare.

‘Stop it, Crowley. Why did you interrupted me and Mr.Wilde ?’

‘To preserve your innocence’ the demon confessed and feeling like he had just entered in a pool of holy water for admitting it. That writer was almost putting those filthy hands on his angel and Aziraphale being kind and naïve didn´t perceived the writer´s real intentions. He would not allow his angel be Oscar´s new conquest. The man had a conquest for each weekend of the month. A duke, the postmen anybody enchanted enough with his silly books and tales and those stupid dreamily green eyes. Crowley wanted to cut Oscar´s fingers off and sack his eyes out of its orbits because, he dared to touch Aziraphale and giving him those mischevious looks full of second intetions. 

‘To my preserve my innocence ?’ Aziraphale repeated not believing in what he just heard.

‘Yes, don´t you hear what people talk about him in the city ? For someone´s sakes, angel you spent too much time in Victoria´s court, surely you´ve heard the rumours about him and his particular parties’ Crowley almost cried in despair, getting closer to the angel and almost touching him. They were staring at each other intently, Crowley anxious gesticaluting and running his hand for his auburn hair at every second. His angel needed to understand this. 

‘That is completely ridiculous. Oscar would not do something like this…He was being a kind gentlemen’ The angel huffed and rolled his eyes again. Crowley was unbelievable sometimes.

‘Angel, he was eating you with those stupid green eyes of his and reaching for you hand while you gave that speech about your thoughts, I thought he was going to have his way with you right there. How can you be so naïve ?’

‘Crowley!’

‘I´m really sorry I lied to you angel. Can I tempt you with a nice dinner ?’ Aziraphale felt his lips into a small smile and his body get a little warm with the sincerity of his demon words.

‘Only if you pay for it’

‘Of course’

‘Crowley ?’

‘Yes angel ?’ 

‘Don´t you ever lie to me again’ 

‘I swear angel!”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all liked :)


End file.
